Sayomi Seto
'Seto' 'Sayomi' RaizerVeilHeart 'Seto' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age 19 2/25/100 A.N' (( Character Age here also please include ''MM/DD/YY ... Set 100 A.N. ))'' '''Male (Male or Female) 'Unknown' ((' 'Yukigakurian... Etc, etc''' ))'' 6'5 '200' (( Your weight )) 'Type O' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) 'Shinobi' (( Store owner, Ninja, Citizen )) 'Tribal Symbol Tatto - Right Eye' (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) 'Yukigakure' (( The village of which you reside in. Ie: Yukigakure..etc etc. )) 'Single' ( For incoming people such as Academy Students, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out for later in the future for two characters to have a possible relationship. This can be arranged. ) 'Loner, feelings like to be kept to himself, any emotional connections with anyone would lead to more pain for himself, behaves polite, obeys orders from senior members unless disrespected, and doesnt work very well in team missions, as a child he kept to his training, always striving to be the best at everything, even if he wasnt ment for great things, every day, and every night he trained until his body shut down, unable to move, doing the same thing the next day, never bothering to find friends, or accept any for that matter, he was alone other then the time in the acadamy.' ( Bare min of 100 words, We would love to see 200+ on how your character acts and behaves in any given situation. Ie: A hard time in their life/How they act around their friends.) ( The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) "Through Pain, I Grow Power" ( What is your Character known to say? ) *''"Within pain, you find strenght"'' *''"I will become the Hokage! Believe it!"'' 'Sayomi Clan' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in .)) None ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) 'Genin ''' ''(Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc... If new, you would be an Academy student, unless further talked with the Kage or Jounin of said Village. ) 'Lightning' (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't HAVE to choose an element now, its an option ) ((Only if you have a clan with an element you can fill this in non-element clans dont fill this in same for element two.)) 'Fire' (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't need to choose to have a second element, its an option. Some great figures within Naruto didn't have a Chakra Nature at all.) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) ((Academy Students cant wear any weapons. From Genin you can properly train with your Sensei.)) 'Being a pureblood and heir to the Sayomi Clan, Seto posses genjutsu and ninjutsu skills equal to the Uchiha clan's, his tai jutsu slacking due to his large status, high strenghtm medium stamina, and low intel. ' ( When looking at Strenghts, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. ) ((Dont fill something else in only what stands on your Clan Page!!)) 'Unable to use sealing jutsu's , low inteligence.' ( When looking at Weaknesses, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. ) ((Dont fill something else in only what stands on your Clan Page!!)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) ''Allies/'''Enemies' ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Youngest son to Aizen Sayomi, ruler of the Sayomi Clan, Seto was raised as royal blood, mostly keeping to himself , and being very antisocial dureing school, even though most of his piers reached out to be his friend, Seto turned all hands down, he preffered to be by himself, and train , always trying to achieve greater things in life, learning new things every day, his weapon of choice at age 10 would be the sword, learning how to use several at once, by age 16 already an elite in Dual Sword combat, his substitutions slacking slightly, but his ninj-tai-gen jutsu were improving as he progressed his training, year by year, he would become stronger, and hurt himself in the process to become the best , or even greater' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. '') 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by: '''Sanada Kihaku Kairi hime Category:Yukigakure Category:Unapproved